


The Devil's Achilles Heel

by kanekicure



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, BAMF Lucifer, Case Fic, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Chloe is sus and everything is confirmed, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Protective Lucifer, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekicure/pseuds/kanekicure
Summary: “I’ve always wondered.” The man purred from behind her, “What the Devil’s achilles heel really is? What could stop the creature of nightmares, the very cause of evil itself, the root of all that is bad in the world. But imagine my joy, when I discover the truth.” He laughs bitterly and Lucifer snarls from his chair. “Satan falls weak, to a mortal woman.”~Chloe sees her partner for what he really is.





	The Devil's Achilles Heel

**Author's Note:**

> I took forever to write this and I really don't want to go back and edit it so if there is mistakes I am v sorry. Obsessed with these two, and can't wait for season 4. Hope you like :)

Chloe woke up to screaming.

Her eyes flashing open as she lunged upwards, the world narrowing inward and she only than realized how cold it was. Her hands flew out to catch herself as she came in contact with freezing pavement. She wildly began looking around as fear and panic curled up her throat and made a home in her stomach. Her vision was clouded, every breath she took hurt her body- her ribs aching. What happened? Where was she? She couldn’t catch her breath in time to slow down her frantic thoughts.

The screaming began clearing up her muddled thoughts. She knew that voice, she _knew_ that voice.

...Lucifer. She was on a case with Lucifer. They had made a breakthrough on the victim whose body was left hanging from the ceiling of the church. Right, the church, the church- She grit her teeth together as her fingers reached up to dig into her head, fuck, she couldn’t get her mind straight. Lucifer and her were on someone’s trail, they had been so close. _So close_ , so what happened? How did she get here?

The screaming cut off with a ragged sob. The sound sent shivers dancing down Chloe’s spin, god she knew that voice… that voice.

“Oh you bloody bitch!” The voice spat, pain evident in its tone but still covered with a forceful amount of sarcasm.

 _Lucifer_.

“Silent Satan!” Another voice cried, this one deeper, but more shrill. Something inclined to madness that Chloe had become so familiar with in her line of work. “You monster, you beast, walking with us- how dare you-!”

Something that vaguely sounded electric and mumbling started up again and Lucifer’s broken cries of pain begun again and Chloe flew her body forward to find it forcefully slammed against cell doors. Her fingernails digging into the medal. “Lucifer!” She cried.

His screams must’ve been too loud for anyone to hear because she got no reply. Stumbling back Chloe closed her eyes, come on, come on, she was missing something huge. She was a cop. She was trained to deal with situations like this, she should know what to do. She had to save Lucifer… she had…

Suddenly Chloe felt her knees give out and her body crashed to the ground, her vision swam and her body began to shake.

What the hell.

Chloe sputtered out a gasp, her hand reaching in the general direction of Lucifer’s crying voice. She couldn’t pass out know, not without saving her partner. She couldn’t- not like this.

But before she could do anything else, her world sunk away, using Lucifer’s agony as her lullaby.

~

_“I’m telling you Detective, my father is a bloody bastard and self righteous prick, but I’m appalled he’d let something like this happen under what he considers his very own roof!”_

_Chloe managed to send Lucifer her most heartfelt glare before shaking her head, “well surprisingly enough, Lucifer, plenty of murders happen at church. As grim as it is.” She snapped, pulling out her notebook and pen, moving over to Ella but stopped when she heard Lucifer fall flat in his strides. She turned to find him staring at her with a broken expression, his face had paled significantly and his eyes glazed over._

_“Lucifer?” She asked, stepping towards him. “Uhm, what’s wrong?”_

_He looked startled when she touched his arm, his eyes breaking out of their brief trance. “Right. Sorry Detective, just- ah, unpleasant memories. That’s all.”_

_Chloe frowned, “Are you sure? I know I’ve said it before, but you know you can talk to me right? About anything. Even about church.”_

_All she got back from that was a weak smile._

_“Victim was 27, name was Ally Montague, and a regular from the church based off of what the witness told us.” Dan’s voice broke Chloe’s eye contact from Lucifer as he moved to where Ella was crouched over the body. “Pretty brutal killing from what Ella’s told me, was left hanging from the ceiling.” Dan whistled, placing his hands on his hips. “No one noticed until this morning but it seems she’s been hanging for awhile.”_

_“Right, thank you Dan.” Chloe trailed off, distracted by Lucifer’s non existing banter or comments. Especially since they were in a church of all places, she figured he’d be having a field day. “Who was the witness?” She found herself asking._

_Dan sighed_ , _pointed his pen in the direction just left of her, “The priest, who also happens to be her father.”_

_~_

Chloe woke up to the sound of dripping.

She laid on the ground, as her eyes cracked open again. This time she could make out the faint glow of a low hanging light in her cell and the cell walls that covered her on all sides. The dripping came from the ceiling, what she hoped was water splashed onto the ground beside her with a consistent pattern.

What came with the drops was also eerie silence. Her memories drifting back to her in chunks she felt fear clamp her down what she realized she couldn’t hear Lucifer anymore.

“Lucifer?” She asked quietly, as she forced herself to sit up. Squinting she peering out of the bars blocking her view as she crawled closer, “Lucifer can you hear me?’ She called louder this time.

Her only response was a stiff grunt.

Relief flooded her system, because if that grunt was Lucifer, that meant he was alive, and that meant she had at least a small chance in saving them both. “Lucifer! Thank god! What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“ no… God -ective-” Broken mummers came from somewhere in front of her, far in front of her. She pressed her entire body against the cell trying to get a better look. In the distance she saw a similar low hanging light from the one in her own cell. And what appeared to be a chair with a figure. A figure she assumed was her partner.

Her heart squeezed in her chest, “It’s okay, I’m going to get us out of here. Just let me…” Chloe stood, first she had to find a way out of her cell. Moving as quickly as her aching body would allow her, she pressed her hands flat against the cell bars and put her body weight into it. Trying to find somewhere it would give.

“Chloe-” A groan, and then a wet cough, “-don-”

The sound of a hard slap cut him off and Chloe whirled around.

“Shut up!” The crazed voice screamed again, “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! The Devil shouldn’t speak! You were blessed by the lord and you spew words you are undeserving!”

“Fuck you.”  
The voice screeched and more slapping noises, “I’m doing this for God! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you.”

“Stop! Please stop!” Chloe cried, shaking the bars with all her might. “He isn’t the real Devil! You have the wrong man.”

To her relief, the slapping stopped. But the sound of footsteps took it away as quickly as it started.

“That is no man.” The voice growled, it was growing closer and Chloe stepping away from the cell’s wall, bracing herself for a fight. “That is no man in that chair!”

“Don’t touch her!” Lucifer snapped as the darker figure moved closer, “don’t lay a fucking finger on her or I swear to my father I will make you regret it.” His words were stirred but gaining traction as it sounded like he was fighting against the restraints that held him to the chair.

The man had grown closer to the cell, his face slowly becoming illuminated by the light and-

Right.

~

_“It’s the priest.” Lucifer’s spoke suddenly in the passenger seat, “I know I sound crazy Detective, but please, trust me, it is him.”_

_Chloe shot him an uncertain look, “Lucifer it’s not that I don’t trust you… but that’s a pretty bold claim when literally not a single shred of evidence is against him.” She spoke her words carefully, in fear she’d say something wrong again. Ever since this morning he had been acting off. His eyes always grazing off like he kept leaving and going somewhere else._

_God she wished she could understand him._

_“Why do you think it’s him?” She asked finally when Lucifer hadn’t said anything. Instantly she saw the way his body tensed and he refused to look at her. Even when she looked away briefly from the road to him. “Lucifer.” She repeated._

_He opened his mouth a few times, before closing it again. “Because I know that look.” He said finally._

_She frown, “What look?”_

_“The look of a father who wants to kill his child.”_

~

Mr. Montague stepped into the light and everything seemed to click smoothly back into their correct place in her mind. Lucifer had been right, she had trusted his words and they had followed out on a lead from Ella who said the father’s fingerprints had been all over the cross necklace that had hung from Ally’s neck when she was killed. Killed by her own father.

Lucifer had been _right_.

Lucifer had _known_ that look.

Chloe swallowed hard. She had to live first to be able to ask him about that later.

“Mr. Montague, would you care to tell me why I’m locked in a cell and you’re beating my partner half to death?” She forced herself to keep her voice from quivering as the man wrapped his meaty fists around the cell bar. At the church he had looked normal, he looked sane. But now his blue eyes were wild, shifting around the room and his blonde hair was stained with blood. She glowered, Lucifer’s blood.

“I’m only keeping you safe, dear! You’ll understand later, I promise, I promise, I just need you here for him. Nothing else.” Drool dripped from his mouth, “You are what I’ve been searching for, a weakness! A weakness! I knew my parents didn’t fight in vain! We found it!” He hollered into the night and threw his fist into the air. “I will kill the Devil for good! I will save earth!”

“And where exactly do you think I’m gonna end up, pal.” Lucifer snarled from his corner of the room. “And where do you think you’ll end up.” He laughed weakly, “you’re just setting yourself up to get fucked. And not in the nice way from me.”

Mr. Montague’s eye twitched. “I will be in God’s graces, I will rid the world of this hell spawn.”

“What about your daughter?” Chloe asked, she feared Lucifer had really lost it now. Or maybe, maybe this could work. Maybe Lucifer could use his belief of him being the Devil into good use and scar the man straight. “You killed your daughter didn’t you? Why would God bring you into heaven if you’ve committed a sin that great?”

“Because she worshipped him!” He screamed, pointing his finger to where Lucifer laid. “She betrayed me! She was corrupt! I saved her, I broke her free from his clutches!” He wailed, tears spilled from his eyes.

A snarl broke from Lucifer, “You pig.” He hissed, “you disgusting _pig_!” Chloe could see him lunge up desperately against the holds binding him. “And fuck your drugs!” He cried bitterly when he wasn’t able to break free.

“Lucifer! Calm down, you’re only going to hurt yourself more.” Chloe tried and shifted her gaze to the man standing before her, “Please Mr. Montague, let us go. You can still redeem yourself in the eyes of God. But you have to let us go.”

The man began shaking his head frantically, stepping away from her cell, “Don’t be foolish, you don’t know what he is. You can’t see it, you can’t. He’ll kill you, he’ll kill everyone you love, he’ll take your soul! He’s a monster! He’s-”

“Just a man!” Chloe yelled back but the man only grew more frantic, grabbing something from behind himself and instantly Chloe threw her hands up in surrender.

“He isn’t. My dear. He is so much worse.”

He trained his gun at her chest and Lucifer cried from the otherside of the room, “Don’t touch her! You want me, you have me. Now let her go!”

“And let you become immortal again? Do you take me as a fool?”

He reached for the door of her cell and swung it open, keeping his gun trained on her head. His eyes locked with her own and he gave her a pleading look, “don’t make him make me kill you, please my dear. I don’t want to kill you.”

Chloe kept her hands in the air as he moved to step behind her and pushed her forward with a barrel of the gun. Her eyes darted along the room, there had to be something here she could use, something she could do to get them out of this.

Her thoughts were cut off when she was grabbed by the priest. “Stop.” He said, and Chloe’s eyes fell on Lucifer who was strapped to a chair made of white sheets that were slowly becoming red. His suit was ripped and torn in odd directions and his face had streaks of blood across it. His wrists and legs bound by straps. She almost laughed, almost, when she saw the pentagram drawn on the floor, under where the chair stood.

She tried to give him a shaky smile but his eyes were too busy checking over her body in a way she assumed he was checking to make sure she wasn’t hurt, “I’m okay.” She tried and he finally met her eyes. She tried to offer him a shaky smile but it dropped when his eyes seemed to shift to a different colour.

“Let. Her. Go.” His voice was low, his eyes burning into the man behind her and if wasn’t for her staring directly at his mangled body, she would’ve thought he was the one in control.

The gun jammed into her back and she winced, closing her eyes, “Show her!” The man screamed, “Show the woman you love what you really are!”

Lucifer, for a moment, broke his facade of anger, in change for surprise. Chloe’s face probably mirrored the same but she realized now really wasn’t the time for feeling like this.

“I’ve always wondered.” Mr. Montague purred from behind her, “What the Devil’s achilles heel really is? What could stop the creature of nightmares, the very cause of evil itself, the root of all that is bad in the world. But imagine my joy, when I discover the truth.” He laughs bitterly and Lucifer snarls from his chair. “Satan falls weak, to a mortal woman.”

Chloe mouth dried, watching Lucifer’s face flicker between surprise and livid anger. His eyes dancing with something she couldn’t explain.

He licked his lips that were crusted with blood, his graze lowering. “You’re a crazed priest who killed your own child, you filthy bastard. Do you really think a thing that leaves your mouth means anything?”

Unfazed by his comments the man pressed his body against her own, “The Devil can’t be loved. Don’t fool yourself into thinking you can feel love either.” Mr. Montague’s breath was hot on her neck and Chloe resistated the urge to slam her heel back, but with the gun so firmly pressed to her body she knew one wrong move would kill her. “A monster like you can’t truly love anything but yourself and the misery and terror you bring! So tell me.” He purrs, moving closer to her neck to peer over her shoulder, “Tell me why she’s different.”

Chloe feels his tongue press against her throat, beginning to move up her neck and curl around her ear. Vomit lunges in her throat as she presses her lips together in a firm line to keep it from spilling out. In those moment’s Lucifer’s eyes really do flash red, those blood red eyes that burn like the deepest fire. Those eyes she always thought were a trick of the light, but this time, this time Chloe knows she didn’t miss it.

Chloe barely registers the faint inhale of fear from the man behind her. Before she’s being tugged to a metal table resting next to Lucifer’s chair. It was bolted to the floor, and she tries to ignore the different array of bloodied weapons, and large novels with pentagrams drawn across the front. She feels the familiar touch of handcuffs wrapping around her wrist as the other is snapped around the table’s leg. In a last ditch effort she kicks her legs out in hopes to at least hit her attacks shinns but she barely skims his pant leg. The man proceeds to wrap rope around them, to keep them from moving.

“Shh, stop fighting, Chloe Decker. Now watch, watch me unveil the beast.” He cackles, before reaching to grab one of the books.

“Really? You’re going to exorcise me?” Lucifer inquires from his seat, however his voice is missing his usual charm. It’s taken on a dangerous hue that makes chills curl up her body. “Did you get those books from the public library?”

Instead of replying, Mr. Montague flips open the first page and begins mummering something under his breath, barely audible enough for Chloe to make out a word he was saying. Lucifer licks his lips and than smirks, rolling his eyes and going back to aggressively tugging on his restraints.

Mr. Montague’s words become louder, and now Chloe quickly realize he isn’t speaking English at all. And it seems so does Lucifer.

His words are sharp, and sound vaguely like German, or was it Russian? She had no idea, but Lucifer’s face paled and he stopped tugging on the chains. “How?” He whispers, his eyes growing. “How did you get that?”

“Lucifer?”

Suddenly Lucifer screams. It was unlike the screams she had heard before, those had been easy compared to this, they had been child's play compared to the wretched cry that leaves her partner's lips. His back bending at an unnatural shape and his face contorting in pain, the louder Mr. Montague’s words become the louder the sounds are pulled from within Lucifer’s core.

“Stop!” Chloe found herself crying, struggling desperately against the handcuffs, “Stop you’re hurting him! Please _god_ -”

A growl cuts her off and Mr. Montague throws the book to the ground and throws his hands into the unbinding air. He speaks the first English she’s heard,

“In the name of the traitor Samael, give thou truth!”

Lucifer collapses against the chair and suddenly his face was gone.

No- not gone, but changed. It sunk away, as did the colour of his hands, his neck, his eyes, all of it replaced by a stark red. He looks like a burn victim found hours after being caught in the midst of a still on going fire, hours after they had already died.

His eyes were not longer those soft brown eyes she grew to love. Those eyes that showed her the truth when he refused to tell her it. They burned, and burned and burned. Eyes of torment, the pain- the pain they must’ve caused-

The _pain_ they must be in.

She watches as her partners form quivers, his chest heaving for air as he searches her face. Even with the scorch marks and scars she can still make out his face shape, and the fear he gives away with the shuddering trembles that rack him.

Chloe screams when a hand touches her shoulder. She looks up to find Mr. Montague staring down at her with a pitiful look. “I’m sorry you had to see this way darling but, it was the only way.” His other hand comes and gently cups her face, he peers into her eyes tenderly. “I’ll take care of you, I promise. Heaven will save you.”

Lucifer is the devil. Her mind screamed.

You already knew though. The other said.

“Don’t.” Lucifer croaked.

His voice was the same.  
She lifts her eyes to see him staring at her, and even with the pits of fire themselves burning through them. She can see the truth, the gentle crease on the edges that always left her breathless when he looked at her. They only opened up for her.

“Don’t what, Satan?” Mr. Montague lets go of her shoulder to stand over Lucifer’s broken form, “Don’t touch her? I’m afraid I can’t help but to touch her, like you right? You tainted her soul- you ruined her! You filthy monster, God cast you into Hell for a reason, you burn for a reason. Stop trying to ruin the world with your traitorous ways.”

Lucifer’s head lolled to the side, “I told you.”

“Told me what?”

“That you’d regret it.”

Suddenly Chloe’s entire world explodes into flames. Literal flames, that exploded around the restraints that held Lucifer down and across his body. The heat comes off in waves, licking to the roof of the room and at once the light explodes. Mr. Montague is blown backwards and Chloe can make out his crumpling figure.

Suddenly the handcuffs are gone, and she’s being thrown behind a flaming figure. Lucifer moves her with ease, and the flames don’t burn her when he’s red hand wraps around her side to hold her behind him. White wings explode from either side of his body and she cried with surprise as he lowers himself for the attack.

“You wanted the devil?” She hears him snarl, “Is this truly what you desire?”

She can hear Mr. Montague scream, and scramble back. She can hear what she thinks is Lucifer’s fist connecting to his face, repeatedly. “If I’m a monster-” His hand curling around the man's throat, “You are no better than me.”

“Please-” The man sputters, “I- I, my parents, my child!”

“See, if you had just brought me into this, maybe I would’ve let you off easy, but I’m afraid you brought someone I care about.” His grip tightens and the man’s hands fly up to try and pointlessly defend himself. “And as it turns out, you need to be punished as well. So guess I really won’t be going against dear old Dad’s word huh?”

A choked laugh makes Chloe jump. Lucifer forms shakes as laughter falls from his lips raggedly, “and now look what you’ve done, scared away the one thing keeping me on this earth. I can go back now,” He purrs, “just for you. I’ll go back to Hell and rip you apart as many times as I desire. In fact... I might just personally escort you there myself.”

Mr. Montague pales. His body trembling underneath Lucifer’s grip, “My daughter.” He rasps.

“What about her?”

“I need to see her again, if you take me with you… I’ll-”

Lucifer grins manically, “Oh you’ll see her again, over and over again. Just not the real her, rest assure she’ll be in heaven. A place you’ll never go.”

Chloe’s world circled around her partner beginning to squeeze the life of the man who had kidnapped him and her. A small part of her stayed glued to the ground from where she collapsed, content and horrified to watch the man who had caused her and her partner so much pain die in his grasp. However, the larger part of her. The part that made her a cop, the part of her that kept reminding her that she was in love with the devil told her to get up before it was too late.

Her sanity was dancing on a fine line. Twirling in between the images of heaven and hell and Lucifer’s burning eyes and the promise of seeing her father again.

At first she didn’t move.

And then, “ _Lucifer_! Stop!”

The Devil barely flinched, but she didn’t miss the way his eyes darted to her quickly. “Why Detective? Why should I stop. He hurt us, he killed his daughter, he hurt you.”

Chloe grabbed the handcuffs that were now scattered across the floor, she presumed from Lucifer. “People have hurt me before and we put them away. In jail.”

“I can hurt him worse, Detective. Much worse. I’ll put him somewhere where he can never get out.”

Chloe’s heart rate increased as she moved towards his towering figure and the struggling man. She clenched her fist in frustration, thinking about his earlier words.

‘You scared away the one thing keeping me on this earth.”

“But I’m not scared Lucifer, so you don’t have an excuse to leave and take him with you.”

Lucifer said nothing. He didn’t move, even when Chloe came up behind him and placed her hand gently on his wrist, “Lucifer, please, trust me.” She whispered.

For a horrifying moment, she thought he was going to keep ignoring her and kill the man on the spot. But finally, Lucifer lets out a broken sigh and his body sags. His red eyes faded to brown and he let go of Mr. Montague’s trembling form. “Do your worst, Chloe.” He muttered, stepping back from his body.

Snapping the handcuffs around the man’s wrists she did exactly that, clearing her throat she tried to make it steady again, “James Montague, you are under arrest for the murder of Ally Montague and the attempted murder of Lucifer Morningstar-”

The sound of rustling broke her off and she looked over to find her partner standing there with large white wings, him taking a quick step backwards as their eyes met, “Lucifer?” She asked.

“I’m sorry.”

With that he was gone.

~

 

The rest of the night was enough to fry anyone's brain. She couldn’t bother to make sense of anything with the rush of making an arrest, and the rush of almost dying to the hands of a deranged criminal while also discovering that your partner and friend or maybe something more- was actually the devil.

He never lied.

All those times, the times she couldn’t explain, the times where she would lie awake trying to make rational sense of everything, the times where he would brush her off with a quick smile and a wink and a promise of being the ex ruler of hell.

And his father.

Oh… that was something to think about later.

After finally being released from the police and Dan’s frantic questions, she allowed herself to be walked to his passenger seat.

“Chloe are you okay? Seriously, do you need to go to the hospital? I know they said you were fine and that you are telling me you’re feeling okay but I’m really starting to think you are in shock.” Dan moved the car into drive while she only shook her head.

“No, no I need to go see Lucifer.”

Dan sighed, giving her a sideways look, “Right, the guy who ran away from the crime scene the moment you apprehended the bad guy.”

“Dan, you saw all the blood… just please. Take me to Lux.”

Dan looked like he wanted to argue but must’ve decided better of it because he turned left. Making the way to her desired destination.

~

Lux was silent, much to Chloe’s surprise. It had been hours since everything had happened and she knew that the Lucifer she knew drowned his sorrows with women (or men), loud music and booze. None seem to be the case now.

Moving to the elevator she tried to ignore the trembling in her legs, or the way her head felt a thousand times heavier with all new questions growing in it.

Lucifer was _Lucifer_.

Lucifer was Satan, he was the Devil. Capital D, Devil. Like he had claimed so many times.

Every answer to her questions wasn’t crazy metaphors, they were… the truth.

The elevators dinged open, releveling Lucifer’s penthouse. Chloe swallowed, closing her eyes and taking a breath. This was still her Lucifer, the man who protected her, the man who she trusted more than anyone else. Even if he wasn’t just a man anymore.

“Lucifer?” Chloe called out, taking her first step from the elevator as she searched the floor. He wasn’t sitting at the piano liked she’d assume he would’ve been. Instead he’s dark silhouette stood on his balcony, illuminated by the city lights from below.

“Lucifer.” She repeated, watching his form stiffen, but he still didn’t turn around. Rather, he took to speaking.

“You came.”

Chloe couldn’t ignore the surprise that was laced in his tone, as she took a confident step forward. “Of course I did.”

This time he turned, and all the air was stolen from her.

His eyes were red, not like before, but as if he had been crying. Dark circles underlined them, and his hair wasn’t it’s perfectly combed self. He clutched an empty glass in hand as he stood with his back hunched, as if all the power was stolen from him.

“You came.” He repeated, in disbelief this time. Moving towards her now, placing the empty glass down. “You came back.”

“Of course I did.” She reached her hands forward and met him halfway across the floor. For a moment she thought he was going to embrace her, but he stopped short, his arms falling to his side and his eyes shifting away from her.

So Chloe closed the distance herself and brought him into her arms. Trying to let her own broken strength melt into him as she tightened her grip, feeling his hesitant arms moving to wrap around her as well. “You’re my partner.” She whispered.

“I thought… I thought that once the adrenaline wore off you’d come to your senses.” He mummers so softly it breaks her heart. “I thought I lost you.”

“Never.” She gives them a moment to rest in eachothers arms, both trying to banish the horrors of today away and focus on the steady being in front of them. Eventually she was pulling her head away. Forcing Lucifer to meet her eyes, “You were always telling me the truth, huh? Guess it took me a bit to catch up.”

“You’re taking it remarkably well Detective.” He offered her a small smirk, “much better than I thought you would.”

Chloe laughed lightly, “well I’ve had a lot of crazy shit happen since you came into my life. Guess it’s nice to know I’m not actually crazy.”

Lucifer shook his head, his smile growing, “No I think you are crazy, look at you, embracing the Devil like a long lost friend.”

“Mmm, no I think I just really like the Devil, he sure is handsome anyways.” She giggled, reaching up to touch the side of his face, “and I have about a million questions for you so I can’t let you run away yet.”

Lucifer softened under her touch and his eyes regarded her adoringly, “you’re a miracle.” He whispers, “My miracle.”

Chole still couldn’t understand how this celestial being could look at her like she was the angel.

Chloe makes her split decision and moves forward to press her lips to his own. Letting the Devil finally sweep her off her feet as she melted into him. It took him a moment before he responded in kind, kissing with as much force as she did him. His warm hands moving to cup her face, and his thumbs caressing her gently.

She tried to not think about the fact she was kissing an immortal being that lived before time itself, or an immortal being that the world fears. Or an immortal being that supposedly-

Chloe broke the kiss, placing her hand on Lucifer’s chest as her eyes widened, the memories coming back to her.

_“The woman you love.”_

_“Satan falls weak to a mortal woman.”_

“Is it true?” She asks suddenly, before she can stop herself. Lucifer pulls back slightly with a disheveled look.

“Is what true?”

“The priest, he said…” Her words trailed off when she feels his thumb pause against her cheek, his eyes warm but become concerned quickly. “He said you loved me.”

She wasn’t sure why she needed to ask, she wasn’t sure if she wanted the answer because it could ruin their perfect moment they had created. Now that his truth was bared to her and he couldn’t hide- but, the truth. She needed the real truth.

Lucifer smiled, it was small but it reached his eyes as they shined softly in the darkening room. “Isn’t it obvious?” He tried to tease but his words were delicate, “didn’t realize I’d have to confess so soon though.”

Chloe’s heart pounded loudly in her ears as she tightened her grip on him, staring at him in slight disbelief as a smile began to curve against her mouth.

“I love you, Chloe.” He says, his voice was confident but his eyes betrayed him, showing the nerves dancing in them before he quickly moved to kiss her again but she stopped him.

Lucifer makes a noise of surprise, and then pulls back slightly so she can see the pout he shoots her and Chloe giggles,

This was right, this was so right.

She allows him to move back to kissing her, but before his lips can connect to her own. She lets the words she’s always wanted to say but never to admit, “I love you too, Lucifer.”

Then the Devil’s weakness also became his biggest strength.


End file.
